Evander the grand bastard
Evander the Grand Bastard: Half Orc Rogue 5 Fighter 7; Medium Humanoid (orc); HD: 4d6+7d10+36 (HP 103) Init: +5, Speed: 30' AC: 20 (+1 Dex, +5 armor, +4 Shield) BAB: +10/Grap +13; Attacks: Dwarven War Axe +14/+9; Long Bow +11/+6 ranged (100') Dagger +13/+8 melee, Or +11/+6 ranged (10'), Short Sword +13/+8 melee Damage: Dwarven War Axe +1 Shocking 1d10+1d6+5, 20/x3; Dagger 1d4+3, 19-20/x2; Short Sword 1d6+4, 19-20/x2, Long Bow 1d8, 20/x3; Special: Darkvision 60', Orc Blood Saves: Fort +9 Ref +7 Will +4 Abilities: Str 16 Dex 13 Con 16 Int 13 Wis 8 Cha 6 Skills (64 Rogue, 21 Fighter): Climb +15 (+3), Disable Device +8 (+1), Hide +8 (+1), Listen +11.5 (+1), Open Locks +8 (+1), Sense Motive +8 (+1), Search +8 (+1), Spot +11.5 (+1) Feats: Imp Init, Dodge, Exotic Wpn - Dwarven War Axe, Wpn Focus - Dwarven War Axe, Mobility, Expertise, Wpn Spec - Dwarven War Axe, Improved Trip, Quick Draw Equipment : Dwarven War Axe+1 with Shock (1d10 + 1d6 shocking damage), Long bow, Short Sword (x2), Dagger (x5), Chain Shirt+1, Large Shield+2 (wood), 5 Tangle Foot Bags, Horn of Fog, Potion of Protection from Arrows, Potion of Invisibility, Potion of Cure Serious Wounds, A wine skin spiked with Dragon Bile Poison, 4 doses, Dragon Bile Antidote, 2 doses Misc Equipment : A Mule, Belt Pouch, Backpack, Hammer, Nails, Climbers Kit, Theives Tools, Mule, 12 pound sack of sugar, 5 days of rations, Water skins, 5 days of feed for mule, Rope, Bed roll, Signal Mirror, Whet stone, 50 feet of silk rope, Iron cook pot, Lamp Oil. Evander was born in a medium sized city as the illegitimate son of a minor noblemen who enjoyed the company of Orc Prostitutes (some like it rough). when he was 5, his mother died and he went to an orphanage, and none of the other children beleieve his claims of noble birth. Due to unrelated events, he actually should have the dominant claim on is fathers title. However, the crimes he committed since leaving the orphanage pretty much make his claim moot. He left the orphanage at an early age, and made a living breaking and entering. He had talent, but lacked the skill to make the kind of money he was entitled to from his thefts. After botching an attempt to break into his fathers home and obtain proof of his lineage, a magical item that would prove his claim. he was thrown in prison for a few years. When the day of his trial finally approached, his brother tested Evanders claim with the item, and found it was true. So he quietly arranged to have Evander run out of town after testing him with a fake version of the item. Evander then made a living as a mercenary, picking up more combat oriented skills. He has been declared Persona Non Grata in many cities due to his now legendary reputation for refusing to be lied to or cheated, and resorting to violence to get bloody satisfaction when wronged. He does not commit murder, but he does break legs, and will resort to theft to get what he is owed. His first few months on the road were quite difficult, so he never travels without adequate food. He has 5 days of trail rations that he keeps with his pack mule. If times get hard, he will eat the mule (his current Mule is his 7th). He also keeps a large bag of sugar handy because he hates the taste of his own cooking, and greatly despises the taste of raw mule. Tactics: Evander is a notorious dirty fighter. He is not afraid to provoke attacks of opportunities to gain position on his opponents. When he needs to set up a flank, he will use Expertise to bump his AC as well as leveraging his Mobility feat. He also likes to Trip opponents, and then quickly hit them with a Tanglefoot bag to keep them prone. If ranged combat is called for, he will use his bow, but only if there is no chance of the opponent getting adjacent for a melee attack. Otherwise, he prefers to throw daggers. If he is disarmed, he will switch to a Short Sword. Category:CR 12 Category:Orc Category:Fighter Category:Rogue